mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Amber Mafia III
| image = File:Amber3.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = The Final Countdown | host = Araver | link = BTSC threads | size =17 Players (Small/Medium/Large) | startdate = 2018-01-21 | winningfaction = Courts of Chaos & 3 Indies | roster = #, player #sparrowhawk #Machina #golfjunkie #Hachi #Majeswandar #GMaster479 #plasmid #Boquise #onetruth #Okosan #Marquessa #Bob Sacamano #maurice #Framm #Insaner #Hirkala #Yuli | first = Onetruth | last = Machina, golfjunkie, Hachi, Majeswandar, Okosan, Bob Sacamano, maurice, Insaner, Hirkala, Yuli | mvp = Yuli, Hirkala, Maurice | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Araver based on Roger Zelazny's multiverse (see Amber Mafia, Amber Mafia II). It began on January 21st, 2018 and ended in a Courts of Chaos & 3 Indies win in D4 (February 1st). Game Mechanics Night Rules Each night, players can either use one of their abilities OR try to recruit another person to their faction (not both). BTSC-by-meeting: * As a side-effect of acting on the same person, players from the same faction can meet and establish BTSC. E.g. if A targets C AND B targets C AND neither is blocked. * They can also meet if A targets B AND B does not submit an action. But if B is trapped and A is not the one that trapped him, A's action on B will fail hence the meet will not happen. * The recruit will share BTSC with the others only if he meets with one of the faction (as above) from the moment he/she is recruited (including the night he/she is recruited!). If A recruits B successfully then A targeting B is taken into account for BTSC-by-meeting rules. * Any player meeting with another of his faction will share the same unique Faction BTSC, there cannot be multiple BTSCs for the same faction. Recruiting: * Amberites can choose to walk the Pattern, Chaos beings can choose to walk the Logrus. Those with composite blood can choose either. But that is flavor only. Walking the Pattern or Logrus gives the bearer the possibility of recruiting a player (blood type of the target does not matter) -> if the target is an un-recruited independent the target is recruited. * If two or more factions try to recruit the same player, the same night, they will BOTH fail. * Result of recruit is PMed to both the recruiter and his target along with the name of the faction (NOT the role that attempted the recruit). The night-post only reveals how many recruits attempts were on that night but not how many were successful. * Walking the Pattern/Logrus is not always safe. Each role has a probability attached of successfully walking the Pattern/Logrus as a 50-75-100% chance of success. If walking the Pattern/Logrus fails, it kills the person that tries to walk it. If walking works, then the recruit attempt happens and the walker lives regardless if the recruit attempt is successful. Probabilities decrease with 25% each time the Pattern/Logrus is walked by that person (no matter if the recruit works/fails). E.g. If you start with 100% chance, then you will live but your recruiting action may still fail if for example you try it on another faction member. Next time you try to recruit, you will have a 75% chance to live and 25% chance to die before trying the actual recruit. And so forth. Order of actions: * Deterministic universe with Chronological order of actions. Notice the >> in the OOA below. That means the right action can NEVER prevent an action to its left since it happens AFTER it chronologically speaking! * OOA: Walking the Pattern/Logrus >> Trap >> Save >> RID Kill >> Spy. First recruits are evaluated, then traps, then RID kills, then spies, etc. Invulnerability N1 is passive and cannot be stopped. * Trap acts as a block against the target's actions AND all actions against the target (except a trap). Basically a form of invulnerability. Does not prevent the target from recruiting or being recruited since that already happened. * What appears in the NP: Successful traps and kills and players dying after walking the Pattern/Logrus. * Same type of actions targeting each other (or in chain) -> All actions happen (E.g. A tries to kill B who tries to kill C -> both B and C are killed). * Same type of actions targeting same player -> All actions happen (E.g. A and C both try to trap B -> B is double-trapped). Day Rules What are sequences? * Instead of one massive mandatory host-started kill-vote during the day, the players can themselves start independent voting structures called "sequences". * Each sequence is started by an "initiator" (owner) and targeted to a "victim" (target). * People can vote FOR the sequence or CON (AGAINST) the sequence. How does a majority pass a sequence? * Everyone has x1 voting power. * Everyone can vote (if he/she chooses) exactly once (one vote) on each sequence that is brought up. * Votes can be changed around but only until the sequence is passed or denied. * Each player can initiate/have at most 1 normal/End-of-Day sequence plus 1 courier sequence per day (so at most 2 sequences per player x number of alive players). * The initiator (owner) can choose to remove his/her sequence at any time if he/she decides it wasn't going to pass or if he/she wants to start a different sequence instead. Though once a sequence passes, it can't be removed. How does a majority pass a sequence? * Absolute majority – 1 + total number of living players divided by two, rounded down (i.e. ignoring the .5 on the end if there is an odd number of living players). **E.g for 8 living players absolute majority is 5 (8/2+1), for 9 players it is 5 (9/2-0.5+1). * Simple majority – 1 + total number of players that voted for that sequence divided by two (again ignoring the .5 on the end). Simple majority ALSO requires at least 3 votes for the same option. **E.g. if a sequence has 3-PRO and 2-CON at the end of day, it has 5 players who voted so a simple majority is 3 (5/2-0.5+1). So it passes. **E.g. if a sequence has 2-PRO and 0-CON at the end of day, it does not pass since it requires 3 votes for the same option. If it has 3-PRO and 0-CON (or 1-CON or 2-CON) at the end of the day, then it is passed. * There is no vote manipulation, all sequences are public and are passed (without host's interference) if they have absolute majority (more than half of alive players). ** At the end of the day all remaining sequences are evaluated for simple majority. In short, sequences can be: * passed immediately if an absolute majority votes PRO * denied immediately if an absolute majority votes CON * passed at the end of day if the sequence has a simple majority voting PRO * denied at the end of day if the sequence has a simple majority voting CON * Once a sequence is denied, the initiator may start another one of the same type if he wants (normal or immediate) What types of sequences are there? There are 2 types of sequences: * End-of-Day actions: e.g. "Lynch" - if successfully passed will result in the victim being lynched at the END OF THE DAY. ** FREEZE: Target is blocked for the night. This prevents responding to couriers and acts as a trap for the night. ** SPOTLIGHT: Target will be spotlighted during the next night - all actions on target will appear in the NP regardless if they appear normally. ** LYNCH: Target is lynched and identity & faction is revealed at the end of the day. Can only be passed by absolute majority. * Immediate actions: ** COURIER: Initiator can send one message to target and receive a response by the end of the next night (The host has to be CCed). What's the catch? The day has 36 hours: * 24 hours in which you can initiate sequences * Final 12 hours in which you can ONLY VOTE on already initiated sequences * You can also use the final 12-hours of the day to send an action for the next night if you wish. It will be taken into consideration after the day ends and all sequences are evaluated by host. Role Description Merlin's Band: *1. Merlin (100%) - the son of Prince Corwin of Amber and Lady Dara of Chaos, born and raised in the Courts of Chaos. He studied Computer Science on Shadow Earth, inspired by his father love for the place. Being of both Chaos and Amber, he is one of the few people to have traversed both the Pattern and the Logrus, and as such is capable of both spell-casting, shape-shifting and Trump creation. Ability: Can create a Trump to an individual to send a targeted kill through (RID Kill). *2. Ghostwheel (50%)- a trump- and pattern-based computer developed by Merlin in a Shadow where Earth physics do not apply. After its creation, Merlin designed it to index the Shadows similar to a search engine. It sees Merlin as its "Dad" as it is sentient and resists any attempts to be shut down. Ability: Can move one individual through Shadows, leaving him confused for the night, but also safe from all actions against him (Trap) or Can create an instance of itself and send it into the shadows to spy on another individual (Faction spy). Luke's Revenge: *3. Rinaldo (also known as Luke) (100%) - the son of Brand and Jasra, a colleague of Merlin in Berkeley on Shadow Earth. Luke plots his revenge against the Royal Family of Amber because they killed his father Brand. He is strong, intelligent and has a salesman's ability to convince people and make them do things he wants. Ability: Can create a series of events that lead to a deadly trap, as long as knows his target's identity and preferences (RID Kill) *4. Jasra (50%) - a powerful sorceress, mother of Luke, tutor of Julia, former handmaid to Dara and deposed ruler of the Keep of Four Worlds. She has venomous lips and a thirst for power. Ability: She can use her spells to follow others for one night (Faction spy) or Can challenge one individual to combat, best and imprison his adversaries in a crystal cave for the night. The crystal cave prevents any action on the individual (Trap) Courts of Amber: *5. King Random (100%) - son of Oberon, once a sneaky rascal often irritating and called a 'punk' by older siblings. In the past he found himself helping Corwin to regain his memory and supporting him for the throne of Amber. After the final battle at the Courts of Chaos, the Unicorn chose Random himself to succeed Oberon as King of Amber. He has strength of an Amberite in combat, however, being physically small and not as skilled as his brothers, he would normally prefer to run from a fight. Ability: As king of Amber and former rascal, he has access to a ring of assasins spread throughout the Shadows. However, he is reluctant to use them unless Amber is clearly threatened by an individual (RID Kill) *6. Queen Vialle (50%) - a blind noblewoman from Rebma (Amber's mirror world under the seas) whom Random was forced to marry as a punishment for his previous misdemeanor. To everyone's surprise, the marriage worked out well. She is artistic, creating sculptures by touch, specializing in busts of the Amberites. Ability: As a queen loved by her subjects, she can use her followers once per night and send them into the shadows to spy on another individual (Faction spy) or can send agents of the court into the shadows to keep another person occupied for a while (Trap) Courts of Chaos: *7. Dara (100%) - great-granddaughter of Benedict of Amber, Corwin's lover, mother of Merlin. She tricked Corwin and sneaked into Amber and walked the Pattern before the Chaos Wars erupted. She has raised all her sons to ensure at least one is high enough in the succession line, especially Merlin whom she though she could keep away from the Amberite inheritance. Ability: Can attempt to remove "obstacles" from her plans but only after carefully considering all alternatives (RID Kill) *8. King Swayvil (50%)- King of Chaos, ill after Eric cursed him in the final battle of the Chaos Wars. Wants to protect the Courts from a succession wars that will inevitably errupt after his death. He sends his agents deep within the Shadows. Ability: Can identify players involved in the game between the higher powers using the Logrus' powers (Faction Spy) or Can send a projection across the Shadows to kidnap another pawn and keep the target out of the game for a night (Trap) Independents: Each can win with Faction if recruited, else win by staying alive (if either one faction wins by majority or all factions are wiped out). Each has a secret ability. *9. Dworkin (???%) - mad sorcerer, author of the Pattern and father of Oberon. When the Primal Pattern of Amber was damaged, Dworkin went mad for the pattern was a reflection of his mind. He proposed the destruction of the Pattern and was deemed to be dangerous and unstable. Subsequently imprisoned by Oberon, he was restored to sanity after the end of the Chaos Wars. *10. Corwin (???%) - Son of Oberon, secretly kidnapped and imprisoned in the Shadows after the end of the Chaos Wars, he is blocked inside a loop of recollections of the past. If found, he will put his sword Grayswandir (also known as the Night Blade) to good use. *11. Fiona (???%) - Daughter of Oberon of Amber, survivor of the Redhead faction, the best sorceress of the family, a deft mind and stunning beauty. With Bleys, she was one of the original co-conspirators with Brand to unseat Oberon and take the throne. Renouncing Brand, she has found herself on a lonelier path after Chaos Wars ended. *12. Mandor (???%) - Merlin's stepbrother, although not related by blood. A machiavellian manipulator, well versed in the Courts of Chaos inner circles. *13. The Ty'iga (???%) - a bodyless demon who inhabits the bodies of others. When she leaves one's body the possessed person feels like waking up from a sleep and has no memory of the intervening time. Once set by Dara on a mission to protect Merlin, she has since regained her own free will. *14. Dalt (???%) - another of Oberon's illegitimate sons, a mercenary who possesses a keen hatred of Amber, Luke's childhood friend. Dalt is very strong and hard to kill as evidenced by the miraculous recovery from being impaled with a sword by Benedict. *15. Suhuy (???%) - keeper of the Logrus, Dworkin’s arch-enemy since he stole the Eye of the Serpent and created the Pattern. *16. Jurt (???%) - Merlin's stepbrother, son of Dara (Merlin's mother), hates Merlin and would stop at nothing to get him killed. *17. Sorceress Mask (???%) - Currently holds the Keep of Four Worlds after banishing Jasra from it. Secrets from her past draw her to Merlin's path. With a vengeance of course. Pool of secret abilities for Independents (public pool of secrets - won't know who has which ability, but will know all the possible secrets in the game): * Can use spells to find the faction of a player (Faction spy) * Can eavesdrop on the Trumps each night - choose a person and is told who they targeted (Follow Spy) * Can save a person but not the same twice in a row (Save) * Cannot die N1 and any night can choose to resist recruiting Host's Summary Winning Faction Courts of Chaos: * Okosan - King Swayvil (50%) * Hirkala - Dara (50%) * Yuli - Mandor - recruited N1 by Dara * maurice - Suhuy - recruited N2 by Mandor * Majeswandar - Jurt - recruited N2 by Dara * golfjunkie - Corwin - recruited N3 by Suhuy Unrecruited indies: * Machina - Sorcerer Mask * Hachi - Dworkin * Insaner - Dalt MVP: Yuli, Hirkala, Maurice Day and Night Posts Intro N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 End of Game Roster Host: Araver #sparrowhawk - Fiona - Recruited N2 by Merlin, Lynched D4 #Machina - Sorcerer Mask #golfjunkie - Corwin - Recruited N3 by Suhuy #Hachi - Dworkin #Majeswandar - Jurt - Recruited N2 by Dara #GMaster479 - The Ty'iga - Lynched D3 #plasmid - Merlin - Lynched D4 #Boquise - Queen Vialle - Lynched D4 #onetruth - King Random - RID Killed by Dara in N3 #Okosan - King Swayvil #Marquessa - Ghostwheel - Lynched D3 #Bob Sacamano - Rinaldo #maurice - Suhuy - Recruited N2 by Mandor #Framm - Jasra - Lynched D4 #Insaner - Dalt #Hirkala - Dara #Yuli - Mandor - Recruited N1 by Dara Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 11 Category:Games Category:HybridGames